Glaciers for eyes
by Shhh-Its-An-Alias
Summary: "Tori what the hell is this all about?" Her eyes distracted me for a second, cerulean star bursts set in sapphire orbs. Beautiful. M in future chapter  maybe


I have a major love for Jori, so heres a mere taste of what happens in my head.

Denny x

* * *

Her hair had a brand new streak in it, red. As red as Cats hair is. It made her hair look darker, her skin look paler, her eyes look bigger, it made her look like some kind of wrathful goddess. I was broken out of my reverie by the slamming of her locker door, the scissors flailing wildly almost threatening to break free; strike the pale flawless skin of her wrist. She spun too fast for me to avert my eyes, anger was clear in the light blue eyes, her lip twisted into a sneer.

"What do you want Vega?" Her arms folded on her chest, her anger only made her more attractive.

"I like your hair." I offered chirpily, my smile eager to please, but she just looked away.

"I don't like you." She drawled before walking away, boots stomping a rhythm down the corridor as I just stood there, watching her retreating form.

She was already sat in Sikowitz's class when I walked in, she stared at me as I dropped my backpack next to her and settled into the chair she was clearly saving for Beck.

"What are you doing?" Her monotone voice was a warning, with a hint of sarcasm, a giant alarm bell ringing in my head.

"Sitting, I am sitting, sitting I am!" I beamed at her and she just raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"Vega, we are not friends. So let me ask, why are you here? Or more importantly, why are you sat in my boyfriends seat?" My smile faltered as her sarcastic smile flickered out of existence, she looked unsure, uncertain, weak.

"Why..." I hesitated for a second, nearly backing out of all that I had planned "Why do you hate me?" Her eyes widened in shock, the frozen ocean hidden there melting in my gaze.

"I don't hate you." She blurted, sounding like a normal human being before she corrected herself. "I mean, you're not my favourite person in the world, but you're better than Trina." She looked awkward for a second, after that I was a little preoccupied thinking of how I probably watch her too much, and know the tell-tale signs of emotion in that otherwise impenetrable mask.

"That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I think my smile was a little too smug, otherwise her cold words after them wouldn't have been needed.

"Don't get used to it Vega... Are you going to move or not?" her black coloured nails were tapping incessantly on the desk, clearly my mere presence was enough to annoy her, but I didn't want to move further away from her, I thought my heart might break.

"Ah come on Jadey Jade Jade! Don't you just want a big hug from Tor-tor?" I just wanted her to touch me. Her eyes were glued to my hand, the hand I don't remember moving but it was now holding hers.

"We need to talk." Alarm bells rung again at the tone of her voice, harsh and cold and tough. She dragged me out of my chair before I had time to think, passing Sikowitz in the corridor who appeared to be comparing a coconut and some bald man's head. No-one saw us as she dragged me into the janitors closet. She flung me at the wall and I couldn't help but gulp as I saw her click the lock into place.

Arms folded once more she turned to face me, confusion breaking through onto her face, I didn't need my super-Jade-watching-skills to see that, it was obvious.

"Tori what the hell is this all about?" Her eyes distracted me for a second, cerulean star bursts set in sapphire orbs. Beautiful.

"Tell you what what's all about?" My smile was uncertain and I could tell I wasn't fooling anyone. A sigh seeped from my lungs.

"Vega, all the staring, you keep talking to me, you keep... touching me. Why Vega, why do you keep touching me?" Her brows were pulled down, a furrow between them, nostrils slightly flared, lips slightly pursed. The guilt must have been painted clearly on my face because she figured it out in less than a moment. "No way!" she exclaimed, jubilantly, eyes wide and intoxicating, "Really? Really? This is just too funny!" she turned away from me for a second and the spell was broken, my eyes dropped to the floor, the wall, the trash cans, anything that wasn't her beautiful laughing face.

"Stop it Jade." I hissed through a clenched jaw, I could feel my eyes stinging, threatening to overflow.

"Stop what?" Jade taunted coldly "I've done nothing, you're the one getting some weird kick out of this, because you've got some big lesbian crush on me."

"Just stop it!" I snarled fists clenching by my side as she stepped closer smiling.

"So what, do you just have the hots for me? Do you have bad thoughts about me? Do you just want to push me up against the door and have your way with me?" I tried to back away from her but just ended up being stopped by the wall. That didn't stop her from pressing herself up against me. I had to look up slightly to maintain eye contact, her nose was brushing mine, all I needed to do was tilt my head upwards and it would be a kiss.

"What are you doing?" My voice was a ragged whisper, I could feel her breath, warm on my lips, she smelled like the fruit gum she always chews.

"Isn't this what you want?" her lips brushed mine and I nearly whimpered, her arms snaked themselves around my waist pulling my body closer against hers, her right leg between mine, the once frozen glaciers of her eyes burning. "Don't you want me Tori?" Her lips brushed mine as I spoke and I couldn't help but gasp out a choked "yes" against her full pink teasing lips.

Before I could turn it into a real kiss she'd stepped back, leaving the front of my body cold in the space she'd warmed, her smirk cut me to the core.

"I'm not a fucking lesbian Tori. And I won't be your lezzy wet dream." She turned to the door, about to leave, but the door handle snapped off in her tense grip. "What?" She hissed in anger, my eyes burning holes in the back of her head.

* * *

Its not finished yet, just drop me a line if you want me to continue... a review actually, I have no need for lines.


End file.
